pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth? Or the DARE?
It all started when... Goldfish: I don't know about you, but I sure am BORED! Agent: Yeah, join the club... Goldfish: Theres a club!? That should be fun! Agent: No it's an expression... Goldfish: Are you SURE there's no club? Agent: Yes, yes I'm sure. Goldfish:...No club? So what you're saying is, there is no club. Agent: *Blankly Stares* Goldfish: *blankly stares back* Agent: *Still blankly staring* Goldfish: *Also blankly staring* Agent: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Goldfish: I thought we were having a staring contest... (Agent facepalms) Agent: Okay, how about truth or dare then? Goldfish: Okay! Wanna call everyone over? Agent: Sure. now here's the pho- Goldfish: DEDCAWITCHES MONSTER HUNTERS DECAPIXIES RAYAWITCHES AND WIZARDS EVERYONE COME IN HERE!!!!!!! Agent: OWOWOWOWOW MY EAR! Everyone walks in. Number 1: WHAT? Number 6: I was right in the middle of Ratchet and Clank! It's so addictive, at one point you get to play Clank and you get these cutesey little robots and you go "ATTACK!!" and they go (Starts waving her arms in the air)"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"(stops waving her arms), and it was SO CUTE, and I was so sad when they had to go away, oh, and you get these really cool guns, there's this one where you shoot it and these little minions pop out! It's so much fun.* Number 7: Really? Remind me to play that. Number 6: Sure. Play that. Number 7: Thanks, babe. Calista: I was testing if I could blow up this place. That is why I got in here first. All:........................... Calista: What?? Oh, and can I play that game you guys where talking about? Sounds like fun. Number 6: Yeah, sure, after this. Tom: YEAH! And SOME of us are blowing up HamBats! Luca glares at Tom. Tom: Did I say hambats? I meant, uhhh, ham...cats! Yeah, real nasty hamcats...Made of real ham! Kanidio sent them to me... Kanidio: I did nothing of the sort! Agent: OKAY!!!! We have invited you all over here because we are playing a game of truth or dare. Wanna play? All: TOTALLY! Sierra: Alright, Agent, truth or dare? Agent: Ummm...DARE! Sierra: All right, I dare you to...eat this candy! Agent:...THAT'S Your dare!? Fine! *eats candy* *cough cough cough cough!* (there's a puff of smoke and Agent turns into a mouse) JoJo: Hey, cool, a rat! Number 9: You dimwit, that's a mouse! JoJo: It's a rat. Number 9: A mouse. Christalyn: I, for one, identify it as a mouse. Hello? HELLO? (They continue arguing) Sierra:......... oops, heh heh... um, excuse me for a minute....... KAIDA! Kaida: What?? Sierra: You said this would turn him blue! Kaida: Sorry! I'm not THAT good at potion making! It'll wear off in a minute....... I think... Sierra: I'll check........ (Sierra closes her eyes, and freezes) (6 seconds later) Sierra: Well, I saw the future and, it's gonna wear off in an hour. Agent: SQUEAK SQUEAKER! Squeaksquweaksqueak! Goldfish: MY FAULT?! Everyone stares at goldfish Goldfish: What? I speak mouse. It was that or spanish. I mean, speaking mouse is waaaay more useful than spanish. Number 9: See, I TOLD you it was a mouse! JoJo: It's a rat. Number 9: Then why did it speak mouse? JoJo: Mice and rats speak the same language. Everyone knows that. Number 9:........................................ Agent: squeak...SQUEAKISH! Goldfish: Whaaaaaaat? Oh umm Truth! Agent: sque aks quea kaque a ksqueaks queaksq? Goldfish: YES, yes I have! (Everyone stares...) Goldfish: What? They taste good! Don't tell me YOU'VE never eaten one! Number 1: Actually, witches don't eat. JoJo: Yeah, we don't have the inner workings, if ya know what I mean. (Everyone stares...) Christalyn: They were talking about Goldfish crackers! All: Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Amber: *sighs* Here. (Agent returns to human form) Amber: Now, truth or dare Goldfish? (Eight bursts in) Number 8: Did I miss something? JoJo:.........Did anyone else notice she was late to the party? Number 1: Four did. JoJo: Surprise surprise. Number 8:.......OK, why does it smell like mouse? Kaida: Ummm... potion difficulties. Meagan: Don't ask. Number 8: Ten! Why'd you trick Emylee into turning Agent into a mouse? JoJo: It wasn't me, it was her, I swear! (Points at Kaida) Number 8: But why- Number 1: She was trying to turn him blue, and it failed. Number 8: Blue? Number 1: Dare. Number 8: As in, truth or? Number 1: Yes. JoJo: Who's on first? Everyone except the DW's: What? JoJo: No, What's on second, Who's on first. Number 1: Forget Abbot and Costello, who's turn is it? JoJo: Who's on first. *Actual thing from actual video game, and yes, I agree with her! Okay add to this please! Raya! Smilez! Marcella! I want all of your characters playing! You can play too, Zacbio, if you wanna!